


The Anchor of the Pack

by Onteristix



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: All relationships with stiles are platonic, Awkward Stiles, Cute Stiles, F/M, M/M, Peter is awesome, pack pup stiles, scotts a bad friend in the beginning, stiles just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onteristix/pseuds/Onteristix
Summary: Peter bit Scott because he smelled like stiles and only Peter realizes how important stiles is in the beginning but the others will learn
Relationships: PlatonicStiles/Derek PlatonicStiles/Peter Scott/Allison PlatonicStiles/everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Anchor of the Pack

Peter POV  
That day in the woods Peter bit the wrong person, he knew that now. Once sane and out of the coma all he had to do was meet the best friend of his new beta and he knew he chose wrong, Stiles as they called him, was the one he smelled and followed, but why was his scent all over Scott? Well because they were unusually close best friends of course. From afar you might even think they were dating, I shutter at the thought, it was obvious that stiles was destined to be a wolf and I don’t know how my foolish nephew can’t see it. His core is unusually young and even I feel compelled to protect him. Stiles with the huge Bambi eyes and the nonstop babbling of meaningless chatter. I must get closer to him in order to confirm my suspicions but if I’m right then Derek needs to keep him close as he could be the key to restoring our packs loyalties.

Stiles POV  
Ever since Scott’s been bitten he’s become popular and barely has time for me anymore. I don’t mean to sound needy I’m glad he has Allison but it’s getting kinda lonely, I know that’s selfish but I miss him. Also every time sourwolf needs something from Scott he’ll come to me and slam me into things. I’ve been bullied all my life but ever since learning about werewolves it seems like it hurts more, both emotionally and physically. But that could also be because normally it’s Scott and I being harassed together. I sigh as I finally open my eyes, I just needed a few minutes to get prepared for the rest of the day.  
*time skip*  
Walking into class I was tripped by Jackson’s stupid foot and sent tumbling face first into the ground. The sound of his stupid jockies make me groan as I struggle to hold back a sarcastic comment that I know will get me beaten. What hurts worse is that Scott doesn’t even noticed, to engrossed in his phone probable texting Allison.  
“Mr Stillinski care to tell me why you’re disrupting my class” Mr Harris’s posh voice says in the irritated tone he reserves for me.  
“Nope, just feel like eating dirt today sir” I say as I make my way to my seat.  
“See me after school Stillinski” is all he says before turning back to the board as I glare at the back of Jackson’s head. I’ve also noticed I bruise easier than normal and I’ll probably have bruises on my knees.  
“Scott, do you want to hang out after school?”  
“Sorry stiles can’t, studying with Allison”  
“Okay well what about at lunch?”  
“Sorry Stiles I’m eating with Allison, but you can join if you want” he says with his puppy dog eyes filled with genuine excitement.  
“Uhh no thanks dont feel like having my lunch money stolen today” I reply with bitterness but reassure him that it’s fine when his expression falls.  
I decide just to skip after 3rd period when for the second time today I’m tripped by Jackson, I know I’ll get an earful from coach but it’s better than a face full of floor. What I didn’t expect to see as I was leaving was Peter Freakin Hale leaning against my jeep.  
“Hey Stiles, let’s talk”

He says and I can't help but have a chill run up my spine, but surprisingly I don't feel frightened,  
*time skip*  
"So let me get this straight, you meant to bite me instead of Scott but you bit Scott because he smelled like me, you think i'm the one who's gonna save Dereks pack, and after all that you still want to bite me?" I ask in exasperation.  
"I don't think you are going to save Dereks pack, I know you are and yes I would still like to give you the bite but since I'm under the right state of mind it's your choice" he says calmly like he hasn't just dropped a huge bomb on top of everything I'd been thinking.  
"b-but sourwolf hates me and he only puts up with me because of Scott, he would never let me in the pack at the least I think I'd be the cause of it falling apart because Scott's so hard headed and doesn't want to join his pack so he'll blame it on me and-"  
"Stiles, calm down, my silly nephew just hasn't realized how important you are yet, I only know because I have far more training than him" he says as he lays a hand on my for arm as I try to prevent myself from hyperventilating.  
"but I'm not important I just hold everyone back" I mutter under my breathe but it seems that was a mistake as a hear a deep growl which causes me to flinch away from Peter's comforting hand.  
"Don't ever say that about yourself again, you are more important than you will ever know" he grumbles and to my horror I feel tears forming in my eyes. The growly voice seems to have activated the tear ducts in my eyes and I can't help but send out a thanks that were in an empty park so no one can use my tears against me.  
"Hey, hey, shhhhh I didn't mean to scare you little one" Peter says in a far more comforting voice and then proceeds to pull me into his chest where I can't help but cry more as I hear the soothing rumbles from his chest. I try to speak but all that comes out are choked sobs and all I can think about is how this is the safest I've felt in months. With my dad always working and recently Scott becoming popular I haven't realized how lonely and scared I've been and it seems that all those bottled up feelings are coming out now, on the wolf who bit my best friends shoulder.  
I pull back after a few minutes and mutter "sorries" under my breathe as I try to wipe my tear stained cheeks.  
"I told you it's fine, you seem to be under a lot of stress little one, I'm here for you" I can feel my face heat up as he calls me little one but not out of anger, maybe a little embarrassment but mostly happiness, I haven't felt this taken care of since my mom died.  
"umm, thanks but I'm still sorry for getting your jacket all messy" I reply,  
"it's only water it'll dry" but that does little to lessen my guilt as I eye at his jacket until I feel fingers lifting up my chin to stare into his eyes, "I told you, don't worry about it, but I do have a favor to ask you"  
"anything" I say immediately but blush as I hear him chuckle,  
"we're having a pack meeting tonight and I would like to take you there" before I can argue he interrupts with a stern "I told you, you are the key and I will let no one say otherwise, not even you" and I resign to him because I don't feel like fighting.  
"Okay but what if Derek yells at me or pushes me or your pack doesn't like me" I ask as I ramble out situations as they pop into my head  
"It will be fin little one, I will protect you" and with that we walk back to my jeep and I can't help but not be worried right now, that's not saying I won't be later but for now im content being in Peter's presence and knowing that not only does he not hate me, but he'll also protect me.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add Isaac and the twins earlier but I’m not sure how without disrupting the storyline to much and I’m not sure if you guys would mind them coming in earlier.


End file.
